A fused deposition molding (FDM) method, an ink-jet method, an ink-jet binder method, an optical stereo lithography (SL) method, and a selective laser sintering (SLS) method in addition to a sheet lamination method as disclosed in Patent Document 1, are known as methods for forming a tridimensional cubic body.
Among those methods, popularly used is a method as one of ink-jet methods, in which a mask pattern is laminated by way of jetting an ultraviolet curable resin material by using a 3D printer. According to this method, a datum of an internal and external appearance design, a structure, and the like of an end product is created by a tridimensional CAD; and subsequently, by means of slicing the datum by a computer, a mask pattern datum of a multi-layer type in order for laminating thin plates is created; and an ultraviolet curable resin material is jetted out of a head for lamination, according to the mask pattern datum in order to manufacture a cubic object.
Moreover, decoration on a surface of a shaped object formed by using such a method is also known. “Decoration on a surface” in this context means altering a texture of the surface, or adding a color.